food_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weird Rumors/transcript
Chapter 1 - Missing Pickles * French Fry Girl: Welcome to the Burgeria. I'm French Fry Girl. May I take your order? * Lettuce Girl: Hmmm... uhh... oh, I'll have a cheeseburger. Fry Girl writes down order * French Fry Girl: How original. * Lettuce Girl: And with extra onions. * French Fry Girl: Daring today, aren't we? order and shows Burger Girl One cheeseburger, extra onions. takes piece of paper and puts with the rest of the orders * Burger Girl: One cryin' Johnny comin' up! First bun, then patty, followed by ketchup, mustard, pickles, extra onions, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and bun, in that order. One cryin' Johnny! Up! rings * French Fry Girl: Whatever. Girl comes up and tells French Fry Girl what she wants and French Fry Girl relays order to Burger Girl Twelve Krabby Patties on wheat buns! Girl takes a plate and patties begin to appear on the plate * Burger Girl: Bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun. One dozen cryin' cows on the farm! Up! Fry Girl takes the plate * French Fry Girl: Thanks, Farmer Brown. Tomato Girl It's been a thrill serving you. * Potato Girl: Can I get some extra salt? * French Fry Girl: We're all out. * Potato Girl: Could you check? * French Fry Girl: No. Girl walks up to order Let me guess, I need a small salad? * Blueberry Girl: I'll take a Double Triple Bossy Deluxe on a raft, four by four, animal-style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim. Fry Girl gives up writing all of that down * French Fry Girl: We serve food here, sir. Girl shows French Fry Girl she has already gotten the order done * Burger Girl: I got it already, French Fry Girl. gasps Blueberry Girl. * Blueberry Girl: French Fry Girl away Burger Girl. to Burger Girl I hear talk you make a mean cheeseburger. * Burger Girl: at Blueberry Girl Yep. I hear talk you're kind off picky. * French Fry Girl: I need a cheeseburger. * Burger Girl: Okay, I am not gonna blow it this time. Let's see. Bun down. Then ketchup, then mustard, then pickles? No! That's not right! a new burger Bun down. Mustard, then ketchup, lettuce, then the pickles? No! again Mustard down, bun stuff down d'oh, where's the patty go? again and uses the same bun Pickles, ketchup, wait! Think! Think! I'm losing it! again Bun down, shoe, mustard, pan, bun... no! Nugget Girl comes in Chicken Nugget Girl, I am so confused. I can't remember how to do anything. * Chicken Nugget Girl: Why don't you take the rest of the day off? * Burger Girl: Oh, no, Chicken Nugget Girl. Who will make the cheeseburger? * Chicken Nugget Girl: Oh, don't worry about that. We've got French Fry Girl! * French Fry Girl: Huh? Girl walks out and goes home Chapter 2 - What Happen to your Butt? * the Fast Food Girls house, Burger Girl opens a box of chicken nuggets and pours the nuggets onto a plate. * Burger Girl: ''from the book "Butt Today"'' "Fast foods appear to have a direct link to fat butts." Alright. the plate and puts the nuggets into the microwave oven, sets the time to four minutes, then starts the oven "Tests show that preservatives found in these foods are the leading cause. However, luckily most of these butts are..." loses hope "slow-growing and can take years to develop." Darn it. the page "Big butts." Oh this is good. "There's no data on what butt to grow so rapidly, however the primary causes of big butts are linked to exposure to high levels of too much fat" Hmmm. the book and looks at the eats too much nuggets. * Narrator: The next morning... * Fast Food Girls house, dawn. A rooster crows. Burger Girl is still asleep in her bed, but something is beginning to bother her. She turns from her side to her back and then looks at her feet. What she sees amazes her. She pulls down the covers and sees that her butt have grown big as a pumpkin * Burger Girl: Whoahhh! Hot Dog Girl. Hey, hey Hot Dog Girl! * Hot Dog Girl: What happened to you butt?! laughs as she looks at Burger Girl's butt Chapter 3 - Movie Butts * Cream Girl, Pizza Girl, Chocolate Bunny Girl, and Cheese Girl now have big butts * Burger Girl: ''at the ticket booth'' Can I have five tickets to The Little Partner, please? farts *'Popcorn Girl:' Of course. *'Pizza Girl:' Why? *'Popcorn Girl: '''Because this movie has kid humor, but has adult humor! *theater, inside. The girls sit in the front row. They have their treats, but Chocolate Bunny Girl is practically buried under hers.'' *'Ice Cream Girl:' farts ''Let me have some candy, Chocolaty. ''farts *'Chocolate Bunny Girl: 'farts Oh, let's see. over her stash, farting Uh, nope, farts I don't have any candy. farts *'Pizza Girl:' Like really need all that chocolate, little girl! *#1 *'Announcer:' Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch the pail of water. and Jill are at a well, and Jill fetches the pail of water *'Pizza Girl:' Holy Pepperoni! *#2 *'Announcer: 'toilet bowl spews out rainbows This November, Pop Tart Girl colors everywhere. It's Pop Tart Girl in Pbbbbbt, rated Arg for pirates. (rubber duck squeak) you! *#3 *'Announcer:' Felix Guy has a bunch of poops in his apartment. poops that create fart sounds, at that, shots of Guy carrying two poops, slipping on another poop, then taking a dump while two poops look on Whatever, You Go See It. July 12. *#4 *The President of the United States... is a Butter Girl?? Girl pops up and farts, then she laughs A Butter Girl is President and the whole country is goin' to the hot dogs. hot dogs are shown. One of them has her butt to the camera, and it begins to fart Or whatever, the President is a hot dog. hot dog and Butter Girl now stand before a U.S. flag Who cares? Coming June 26. *'Cheese Girl: 'farts Nom nom nom nom. laughs *'Burger Girl: '''Shh, the movie's starting! ''screen shows the space background, with the film title appearing over it. *'Girls:' Hooray! farts *'Gazer:' Hi! I'm Gazer. It's so nice to see you. Now, there's a little song for you. *''We're all special in our own way'' *''everybody's different, but that's okay,'' *'cause even though we might-a have different-colored skin, *''different points of view, be tall or thin,'' *''it doesn't mean I can't lay you down, girly, and touch your skin,'' *''With my love deep inside you, where no man has ever been,'' *''Rub you legs, caress your ties and uh...'' *suddenly sees a creature resembling Pizza Girl. *'Izzy-Pizzy: '''Hello, dude. I'm Izzy-Pizzy. Who are you? And what a you talking about? *'Gazer:' I'm Gazer, and I'm talking about you. *'Burger Girl:' ''laughs *'Narrator:' 1 hour later... *''the arcade'' *'Pizza Girl:' Hey! What are you doing? *'Ice Cream Girl:' I'm playing Guack-a-mole. then laughs *'Narrator:' 2 hours later... *''the sundae shop'' *'Chocolate Bunny Girl:' I want some chocolate fudge, please? (farts) *'Sundae Girl:' Yes, girl. *'Narrator:' 3 hours later... *'Pizza Girl:' a time card We better head back, girls, because were all out of time cards. Chapter 4 - Farting News * Pizza Girl: Has something terrible happened? * Burger Girl: Um, someone has published the "Butts Today" books. That's about it. * Pizza Girl: relieved Maybe I should just try to forget about this... * Girl turns on the television. A breaking news report is on, alerting the citizens of Nommiberg of the strange things happening around the town. * News Reporter: Reports of strange occurences all around Nommiberg! The silverware has publishing the "Butt Today" book! At the movie theater, it's clerk was farting all day! Meanwhile, the gamblers had a massive fart! And a sundae vendor was farting as well! farts * Girl shuts off the TV, angry. She realizes the only rational explanation for this is silverware publishing the "Butt Today" book. * Pizza Girl: SEE? I told you! This is all because of Fork Man! Some things are not meant to be! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: What are we gonna do?! * Pizza Girl: We have to stop him. Chapter 5 - Revenge of Fork Man * food girls rush to fire stop Fork Man in their car. * Ice Cream Girl: Look, I'm sorry, but tearing apart the fabric of the universe is not a dismissible offence! Now please let me go! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Don't you understand?! You need to stop him! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: What if he publishes the stupid book late? Uh, well, yeah I guess I could destroy him for that... * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Then he's not gonna deliver this one. * food girls search for him in the wreckage, gaping in a mixture of awe and horror at the effects of Fork Man having a job. The techno song plays as they drive on through this distorted version of their neighborhood. * Pizza Girl: We must be getting close. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Then you better hold on tight... * food girls fart * Cheese Girl: What's happening? * Pizza Girl: I don't... * food girls fart again * Cheese Girl: DAAAAHHHHH! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: This is not so bad... * scream throughout the entire process. They breathe a sigh of relief, but... * Ice Cream Girl: I think the worst is ov- farts * Chocolate Bunny Girl: CAN'T... fart TAKE IT fart... ANY fart... THING! fart Where's the Silverware Warfare? * Ice Cream Girl: Ah, over there! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: I know a shortcut! We'll be there in no- fart * Ice Cream Girl: Look, I'm sorry, but tearing apart the fabric of the universe is not a dismissible offense! Now please let me go! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: What th-? Oh, man! * Ice Cream Girl: We'll never catch up with him! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: We'll see about that! * Bunny Girl slams on the gas. They eventually reach a clear strip of road. She stops and exits off a side road. They massively farted. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: Well make an effort! This street is two miles long! * Ice Cream Girl: seeing a severely messed up Silverware Warfare Uh, I think I know where it is! * food girls slowly turn and gaze upon a brilliant beam of light shining down on a center of the Silverware Warfare. * Pizza Girl: There he is! * Man starts creating the "Fart Today" book, causing the food girls to fart. The missile hits Pop Tart Girl * Chocolate Bunny Girl: RUUUUUN! * food girls escape from the car just as Pop Tart Girl crushes it. Fork Man continues creating the new book, this time the waves he emits again make the food girls fart. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: FOR HEAVENS' SAKE CREAMY, FIGHT HIM! * Ice Cream Girl: But he hasn't done anything wrong! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: He's taking over the univers-''urgh'' * Bunny Girl melts down into a puddle of chocolate sauce * Cheese Girl, Pizza Girl, and Burger Girl: CHOCO!! * Chocolate Bunny Girl: I'm all right! I guess... Now go and stop this fork! * food girls attempt to stop Fork Man. * Burger Girl: Cheesy, look! * Man moves his pointed finger towards the publish button. The girls scream at him to stop, all while massively farted. * Cheese Girl, Pizza Girl, and Burger Girl: DUDE! DON'T PUBLISH THE BOOK! * Man succeeds in publish the book. * The food girls: extremely massively NOOOOOO! * before the publish the book, he notices that a large portion of it is missing. * Knife Guy: Hey! * Ice Cream Girl: Fork Man, in accordance with article 34 of the Silverware Warfare handbook... a strange deep voice You will die! * Fork Man: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * world returns to normal. A rainbow shoots out across the skies of Nommiberg, signifying that everything is at peace. The everyone now had butts back to normal * Pizza Girl: Whew, that was close. * Chocolate Bunny Girl: You now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along. * girls laugh as the episode ends Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcript